leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Mew (The Power of One promo)
|jpexpansion= }} Ancient Mew (Japanese: ミュウ Mew) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was released as one of the . Card text |name=Psyche |jname=サイコキネシス |jtrans=Psychokinesis |damage=40 |effect= }} Release information This card was released as a promotional card in the year 2000. It was given out with the purchase of a ticket for the theatrical run of The Power of One in and other countries worldwide, limited to only the first week. After the first week of the theatrical run, attendees would only be able to receive a , , or . The Japanese version was included in the The Power of One movie pamphlet, only available via purchase at theaters. The first Japanese prints of the card featured a speckle Holofoil treatment and misspelled Nintendo in the copyright text on the card border as "Nintedo". A corrected print was released for a very brief time with the same Holofoil as the first print. Then, after the corrected version, a third version was released which featured the same Cosmos Holofoil treatment as the international release. The only difference between the third Japanese release and the international release are the listed copyrights. Gallery Trivia This card's text is depicted in medieval writing; this page uses their English equivalents. People who attended a Wizards of the Coast event were given a sheet to read the runes. Based on this cheat sheet, the runes in the middle translate as New Species while the ones on the bottom translate as Little Cat... or Evil?. Four symbols in the Holofoil printing behind Mew were said to stand for Birth, Enthronement, Right of Succession and Death. A method to decrypt the runes was also published on Pokémon.com, which referenced several other cards to determine what the card says. Due to this card's text being in Runic, this card is one of only two cards to have ever been banned from the in addition to the . It shares this distinction with . The card's illustrator is also unknown due to the unusual design. This card was depicted in The Power of One as the object that started Lawrence III's collection. The card was the only object from his collection still in his possession at the end of the movie. This was the second appearance of a TCG card in the anime, after the depiction of in the Japanese version of EP073. No more TCG cards would appear in the anime until Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend. In addition, the English dub had Lawrence III explicitly attributing the card as the start of his collection, in order to better tie in with the ending, as the pamphlet was not available with the American release. The Weakness and Resistance symbols for Ancient Mew can be seen on the Xatu totem pole on the cover of the . Origin Psyche's Japanese name is that of , a move in the Pokémon games that can learn. Category:Promotional cards Category:Cards with unknown illustrators de:Urzeitliches Mew (2. Film Promo) fr:Mew Antique (Promo) it:Mew Antico (Promo La Forza di Uno) ja:??? (プロモーションカード)